1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of portable computers and more specifically to a hinge pin device for assembling portable computers.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of portable computers is on the rise. With the advent of the laptop computer, users began using computers in places other than offices and homes. Today, students, workers and individuals of all walks of life are carrying portable computers for studying, working, communicating and performing many different tasks. With the introduction of the palmtop computer, the handheld computer, the tablet computer and hybrid computers, the use of portable computers is continuing to increase. Further, the use of portable computers is growing in industries such as utilities, public safety, transportation, distribution, manufacturing, government, and construction. The average medium or large company has an average of 1,500 laptops. Also, the military has expanded its use of portable computers. Portable computers, however, are typically fragile and costly to repair or replace. In the year 2000, U.S. corporations were estimated to spend over $1 billion to repair or replace damaged laptops.
The problem of fragile portable computers has been met with the introduction of the ruggedized portable computer. Ruggedized portable computers are designed to withstand harsh environments, rough treatment and the daily rigors of field use. These computers sport strong and impermeable housings that guard against dropping, banging, spilling and even immersion in water. Ruggedized portable computers have enjoyed a variety of uses, such as being installed in-plant, in-vehicle or in remote outdoor locations, making it a popular choice for oil, gas, electric, cable, water, and telecommunications utilities, fire and police departments, EMS and rescue services, and companies involved in transportation and distribution, materials handling, and heavy construction. Ruggedized portable computers help to eliminate downtime, increase operator productivity and upgrade system efficiency.
Ruggedized portable computers require an airtight seal. This allows the computer to prevent water, moisture and other liquids from entering the central processing unit. Airtight seals, however, degrade over time and are difficult to create. In addition, ruggedized portable computers require a housing that is not easily disassembled. Computers in the field may fall into the wrong hands or their rightful owners may attempt to fix a problem in the computer. These problems can be avoided by creating a housing that can only be disassembled in a particular way or requiring a particular tool. Creating a housing that is not easily disassembled, however, can be costly and complicated.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.
Briefly, in accordance with the present invention, disclosed is a system for pivotally coupling two elements of a portable computer. In an embodiment of the present invention, the system includes a hinge pin for pivotally coupling the two elements. The hinge pin includes a rod having a main axis and a first outer diameter. The hinge pin further includes a bore in a proximal portion of the rod having a first inner diameter, wherein the bore is aligned along the main axis. The hinge pin further includes a distal portion of the bore having a second inner diameter larger than the first inner diameter. The hinge pin further includes a groove stop within the bore formed by the juxtaposition of the first inner diameter and the second inner diameter, wherein the groove stop provides a surface for pulling the hinge pin along the main axis in a proximal direction. The system further includes a tool for extracting the hinge pin from the two elements, wherein the tool is inserted into the bore and contacts the surface provided by the groove stop, thereby allowing the hinge pin to be pulled along the main axis in a proximal direction.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the tool includes a bushing aligned along the main axis, having a third outer diameter smaller than the first inner diameter. The tool further includes a rod aligned along the main axis positioned within the bushing and at least one ball bearing having a fourth diameter located between the rod and the bushing at a distal end of the rod and the bushing. The tool further includes at least one aperture in the distal end of the bushing adjacent to the at least one ball bearing, the at least one aperture having a fifth diameter smaller than the fourth diameter, wherein the at least one ball bearing protrudes from the at least one aperture when the at least one ball bearing is pushed against the at least one aperture. The tool further includes a circular groove around the distal end of the rod, wherein when the at least one ball bearing is positioned within the circular groove, the at least one ball bearing does not protrude from the at least one aperture, and wherein when the at least one ball bearing is not positioned within the circular groove, the at least one ball bearing protrudes from the at least one aperture. The tool is inserted into the bore and the rod is moved such that the at least one ball bearing is not positioned within the circular groove, causing the at least one ball bearing to protrude from the at least one aperture and contact the surface provided by the groove stop, thereby allowing the tool and the hinge pin to be pulled along the main axis in a proximal direction.
The described embodiments of the present invention are advantageous as they allow for a portable computer to be constructed in a housing that is not easily disassembled. This prevents unwanted or unnecessary tampering with the central processing unit of the portable computer. Another advantage of the present invention is that the described hinge pin can be used to create an airtight seal within the portable computer. The hinge pin can be inserted into a hinge aperture coupling two elements of the portable computer as the two elements are compressed. After insertion, compression is released and pressure is placed on the hinge pin. This creates an airtight seal between the two elements and prevents the hinge pin from being easily removed.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.